harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)
Professor in the game Is there any information whether in the game to attend Professor McGonagall, Trelawney and Sprout? not playing as just Harry? From the looks of it, you may be able to play as more than just Harry. Neville duelling Scabior has a ring on Scabior like Neville is aiming. Hermione looks to be alone dueling in the courtyard. Gryffindor1991 16:36, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Who knows whether Professor Trelawney and Sprout in the game? Mirage 2 11:34, April 24, 2011 - No news on either of them. Likely they will not be in the game. The following characters are confirmed playable by the official website: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley Cast I doubt very much that all those actors will be voicing their characters in the video game. Alan Rickman has never voiced Snape in any of the preivious games, and from what i've heard the Carrows won't even have any lines in the film. Jayce •Avada Kedavra• • • 16:26, April 27, 2011 (UTC) - Voice cast updates can be found via the official facebookpage of the game. Rupert Grint, Evanna Lynch, Devon Murray and Matthew Lewis are confirmed to voice their characters in the game. - New video is up. Tom Felton confirms he voices Draco. The voice actor for McGonagall is recognisably the same as the OOTP video game. Spells *''Avada kedavra '' *''Crucio'' *''Imperius'' *''Reducto'' *''Sectumsempra '' They are not castable! Maybe Avada Kedavra once because Molly Weasley kills Bellatrix (in the film she does use that, but not the book). Spelling mistakes There is a spelling mistake in the article, I wanted to edit it to correct it but it's locked. Mistake: Palying = Playing PaulCRhodes 08:55, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Free Roam So, do you think at the end of the game we will get free roam around the castle. I hope we do as it will make me happy! that would make me happy too! the design of Hogwarts interests me and you can't really get the full veiw in the films. but in the games, you wander around and can see. Gryffindor1991 18:31, July 12, 2011 (UTC) You won't be able to walk around freely after the game. I've already finshed the game and know the ending. Secret agent clank 16:42, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Playable characters and Background characters In Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince video game, you can play only as Harry, but in the background of some scenes you can see the teachers (When Dumbledore gives a speech) or the ghosts, when you go arround the castle. So, in the last video game, I think that you can play as Neville, Mrs Weasley, professor Mcgonagall, Seamus, Hermione, Harry and Ron, but in it's possible that in some scenes of the Battle of Hogwarts, we will can see the teacher fighting in the bachground. (There are some speculations that Filius Flitwick will be a playable character in the DS aplication. ""Lestrange97"" Messed up I just noticed that the page is VERY messed up. There are random codes everywhere! Can someone fix that, because I don't know how to. EDIT: Thank you!